La mujer que no soñe jamas!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: SONFIC.Sasuke Uchiha nos narra como fue que termino enamorado de su querida esposa, su amada Sakura, su molestia, la mujer que no soño jamas, pero tampoco jamas habia sido tan feliz!


**Hola a todas las personas que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia, es mi primer oneshot songfic Sasu/Saku. Espero no seáis muy duros con el. Y que me dejen sus comentarios con sus sugerencias para mejorar.**

**También he subido el primer capítulo de un fic Sasu/Saku que espero le den una oportunidad ya que si lo sigo o no depende de ustedes. Los lectores!! Pero bueno no los entretengo más. Espero que disfruten la lectura y contar con sus comentarios.**

**Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la canción al conocido cantautor Ricardo Arjona (Mi favorito!!) solo los utilizo como método de entretenimiento sano y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**La mujer que no soñé**

Un apuesto joven de cabello negro, casi azul caminaba con dirección hacia cierto lugar. Ninguna de las mujeres que coqueteaban descaradamente con el nunca se hubieran imaginado hacia donde se dirigía.

El apuesto joven no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, niño genio de su generación. Claro también llego a ser reconocido por su arrogancia y su egoísmo. Pero ese detalle era lo de menos para las féminas que se volcaban hacia él.

Cabe mencionar que el joven cambio considerablemente después de conocer a sus amigos, a los mejores amigos que jamás hubiera imaginado tener. Y todo gracias a ella.

Si todo eso era gracias a ella porque aquellos amigos de los que habla, fueron primero amigos de ella. Prácticamente ella los forzó a aceptarlo nuevamente, los convenció de que había cambiado y que merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Aquellos tiempos quedaron atrás y ahora todos eran amigos. Ahora se dirige a ver a su esposa, son las ocho y media de la noche, hora en la cual la mayoría de parejas jóvenes se encontrarían alistándose para salir de farra debido a que era viernes. Pero ellos no. Ella no, ella se encuentra en la biblioteca de la ciudad leyendo, esperando que él la recoja saliendo de la comisaria.

Esa es su esposa, una joven esbelta, con gafas adornando sus preciosas orbes verdes, su cabello rosa cogido en un simple moño alto, vistiendo una falda mas larga que las rodillas color celeste y una blusa manga larga color rosado.

**La de lentes, la pasada de moda**

**La aburrida, la intelectual**

**La que prefiere una biblioteca **

**A una discoteca…**

**Es con la que vivo yo**

Para muchos ella debía ser fea o por lo menos no tan agraciada. Pero para él era la mujer mas hermosa de la faz de la tierra, lo era porque el veía mas haya de lo físico el amaba su forma de ser y su gran corazón.

Él amaba a su esposa… Sakura.

Llego a la biblioteca la dependienta lo vio y le sonrió. Ella sabia que a esa hora el siempre llegaba por su mujer.

-Buenas noches Kaori.-Saludo respetuosamente.-¿Donde esta Sakura?- Preguntó

-Buenas noches Uchiha-sama, la señora hoy decidió leer acerca de vampiros, se encuentra en el pasillo siete.

-Gracias Kaori.- Hizo una reverencia y se fue a la dirección indicada.

Sakura siempre fue así, dulce cariñosa y muy inteligente, era la única capaz de sacarle de sus casillas en tiempo record. Pero la amaba demasiado aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente ella sabia que su esposo la adoraba a su modo.

Se acerco por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

-¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?-Preguntó extrañamente cariñoso o por lo menos extraño para todo aquel que no supiera cuanto amaba a su esposa. (N/A: Osea todos excepto Naruto)

-No se, no eh llamado hoy a Ino.-Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Mencionando a su mejor amiga Ino Nara la modelo internacional, casada con otro de sus amigos Shikamaru Nara otra de las mentes brillantes de su villa.

-Cierto, peor no me refería a Ino. Estoy hablando de la mujer más bella e inteligente del universo.-Dijo delicadamente-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, un poco cansada nada más.-Le confeso a su marido.-Hoy el bus iba lleno así que me toco ir de pié.-Le mintió a su esposo.

Sasuke hundió su cabeza en su cuello y lo beso suavemente. Sabía a la perfección que Sakura mentía, las personas se dejaban llevara tanto por las apariencias que no veían mas halla de lo que se muestra. Si tan solo supieran que lo hermoso no es lo físico, eso se acaba tarde o temprano pero la belleza del corazón no moría nunca.

-¿Fuiste de pié en tu estado?-Le dijo en tono de reproche el peli negro. Acariciando su levemente abultado abdomen. Pronto cumpliría los tres meses pero debido a su contextura y las ropas que suele vestir aun no se nota mucho.

-Si sabes que no se me nota aun.-Le dijo la pelirosa.

-Te he dicho que dejes de trabajar.-Le dijo su esposo.-Sabes que con mi trabajo nos puedo mantener muy bien.

-Lo sé Sasuke pero quiero sentirme útil.-Le respondió suavemente.-Además sabes que adoro a los niños.

-Esta bien pero prométeme que cuando este mas avanzado el embarazo lo dejaras… por un tiempo.-Le hizo prometer su marido.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun.- Dijo y se volteo a darle cara a su amado esposo.-Te amo, gracias por preocuparte.

-Hmp molesta como piensas que no me preocuparía por ustedes si son lo único que tengo.-Dijo y elimino la distancia que había entre ellos dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se trataba de enseñar Sakura era la indicada y a eso sumarle que amaba trabajar con niños.-También te amo.

**La que todos tachan de fea**

**Y en el bus nadie le sede lugar**

**La que es mas que una presea para enseñar**

Salieron de la biblioteca tomados de las manos igual que todas las noches. Las féminas que veían con deleite al moreno se admiraban al ver de quien iba tomado de la mano. Aquella chica sin gracia ni chiste, cabello de chicle y cuerpo sin atributos ¿Cómo es que alguien tan perfecto como él iba con una "cosa" como esa?

Sasuke aunque no lo parecía analizaba a todas las chicas que lo observaban, no porque le interesan sino porque detestaba la forma en la que veían a su mujer, tan altivas creyéndose mejores que ella. Le recordaban tanto a como era él… que por esa razón las repudiaba.

Aunque Sakura no le dijera nada sabía perfectamente que le dolía la forma despectiva con la que le miraban pero él siempre sabía como arrancarle una sonrisa.

Se encontraban en espera del metro casualmente habían mujeres de sobra ahí viendo descaradamente al peli negro. Sasuke sentía como Sakura bajaba cada vez la cabeza y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Soltó su mano de la de ella y la poso tiernamente sobre su apenas abultado vientre haciendo que este se notase, siendo consiente a la perfección de que todas esas mujeres lo estaban viendo. Emitió una sonrisa socarrona al ver como su esposa se ruborizaba en sobre manera ante el acto. Y sin previo aviso se acerco y la beso en los labios.

Las caras de las mujeres se fueron desfigurando de a poco incluso no faltaron unos cuantos sollozos de tristeza al ver tal muestra de amor por parte del moreno. Sakura emitió una resplandeciente sonrisa y Sasuke se la devolvió complacido de que su plan funcionara.

Esperando su metro en las pantallas móviles que anunciaban publicidad de pronto apareció una que mostraba a una deslumbrante rubia de ojos celestes y un cuerpo envidiable, era Ino Yamanaka, la modelo y mejor amiga de Sakura en este anuncio se encontraba promocionando pañitos húmedos para bebés aprovechando el embarazo de la rubia. Casualmente la marca promotora era "Bebé Hermoso" y su eslogan decía "Una madre hermosa usa "Bebé Hermoso" para su adorado tesoro".

La pelirosa sonrió con nostalgia llevándose las manos a su abultado vientre rogando por que su hijo o hija se parecieran a su padre (N/A: Si tiene bien baja su autoestima)

Sasuke la miro por el rabillo del ojo y la abrazo y sin que ella le dijera algo lo dijo él.

-Sabes ¿Por qué no te llaman para hacer publicidad?-Le preguntó el moreno.

-No dirás porque soy demasiado guapa ¿Verdad?-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No.- "Aunque lo eres" pensó Sasuke.

-Entonces es… ¿Por qué tengo un esposo muy celoso que tiene amenazados a todas las empresas de publicidad?-Lo dijo divertida.

-No. Aunque si soy capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa es que aun no sacan anuncios para el corazón.-Le dijo besando tiernamente su mejilla.

**Jamás será modelo de televisión **

**Porque aun no hacen anuncios para el corazón.**

La pelirosa sonrió ampliamente y justo en ese momento su metro llegaba. Debido a lo tarde que era iban casi vacios, el camino a casa era cerca de una hora más o menos afortunadamente era un solo metro. En medio camino la pelirosa se durmió en l hombro del pelinegro.

Para Sasuke Uchiha fue lo más extraño que le pudo pasar que al volver a Konoha se enamorara de Sakura Haruno precisamente, su molesta compañera de equipo, una más de las locas chillonas que bebían los vientos por él. Pero cuando la vio nuevamente no había ni rastro de la enérgica pelirosa solo había quedado una tímida chica. La misma que había conocido si mal no recuerda a los siete u ocho años.

Entonces ¿Por qué termino a su lado?

En un principio decidió acercarse a ella por pena, se sentía culpable Naruto le dijo que ella cambio a raíz de su abandono. Entonces decidió enmendar el error acercándose a ella, platicando con ella, cosa que no hacia con nadie puesto que no se puede entablar una conversación a base de monosílabos. En ese tiempo el solía verse con una que otra chica del pueblo y aun así los viernes los dedicaba enteramente a la joven pelirosa.

Poco a poco empezó a notar una gran diferencia entre las mujeres con las que salía y Sakura. Comenzó extrañamente asentir la necesidad de estar con Sakura cada vez mas, ella era diferente, única y original no vivía regida a las reglas sociales como las demás. No se vestía a la moda ni mostraba más de la cuenta.

Después de un tiempo resultó que ninguna "relación" le llenaba simplemente obtenía lo que quería de las chicas y las dejaba y casualmente eso le daba más tiempo con Sakura. Pero ¿Por qué quería pasar más tiempo con ella?

Sencillamente nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar a su lado, nunca hubiera si quiera soñado acabar a su lado. Acabo a lado de la mujer que nunca se imagino que acabaría.

Pero tampoco se imagino lo feliz que sería.

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**Eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Pero también jamás fui tan feliz.**

Pensar todas esas cosas le tomo su tiempo entre recuerdos tan gratos y divagaciones mentales ya habían llegado a su destino. Suavemente paso su mano por su mejilla para despertarla, podía cargarla y llevarla a peso pero sabe que si se despierta antes de llegar se enojaría con el ya que llamarían la atención y eso ella odiaba.

-Sakura despierta ya llegamos.-Le dijo suavemente.

-Cinco minutos más.-Respondió entre sueños.

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente y repitió el intento.

-Sakura ya llegamos.-Le dijo y al ver como no reaccionaba uso lo único que le quedaba.-Si no despiertas te llevo cargada.

Y como un resorte la pelirosa en un segundo ya estaba en la puerta del metro esperando que la abrieran.-Vámonos Sasuke-kun es nuestra parada.

Sasuke solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida, en verdad que Sakura no era como las demás.

Para llegar a su hogar tenían que caminar unas dos cuadras más, en el camino Sakura se detuvo en una tienda de cosméticos. El moreno avanzaba esperando que su mujer lo alcanzara, cosa que nunca paso y se vio obligado a retroceder. Al hacerlo la encontró contemplando un labial rojo escarlata que él estaba seguro le sentaría de maravilla.

-¿Lo quieres verdad? Adelante comprémoslo.-Propuso el moreno.

-No, de nada serviría Sasuke.-Le dijo su esposa.-Un labial no cambia mi aspecto.

El moreno lo medito por unos instantes.-Tienes razón tu eres demasiado bella para ese labial, además todo el mundo te vería y eso no me gustaría para nada y tendría que golpear a todo el que te viera.-Respondió con seriedad.

-¿Tengo un marido celoso?-Pregunto divertida

-Oh querida ni te imaginas cuanto.-Le respondió el.-Lo que pasa es que cuido lo que me pertenece. Y temo que alguien más vea lo que yo vi primero en ti y me considero muy afortunado por haberlo hecho.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le dijo

Sasuke sonrió complacido después de todo esas eran las razones por las que termino su vida libertina pasando de una mujer a otra en cuestión de días. Sakura no era de esas chicas que son solo de una noche, no ella merecía más que eso. Merecía más he ahí el porque de su repentino cambio. Las mujeres siguen ofreciéndole pero el las rechaza directamente.

-Yo también.-Le dijo el moreno.

-Vayamos a casa.-Le dijo la pelirosa.

El moreno paso su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

**La que ya ni se pinta la boca**

**Defraudada de coquetear**

**La que es mas que una aguja para enhebrar**

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: el hogar Uchiha. El pelinegro se quedo asegurando la puerta mientras la pelirosa subía a la recamara. Sasuke la alcanzo al poco tiempo y la encontró parada frente al espejo contemplando su actual figura. Llevaba un simple camisón rosa en el cual se notaba a la perfección su embarazo.

La joven poso sus manos sobre la fina prenda y la acariciaba tiernamente. Estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que no se percato de la presencia de su marido el cual entro y la abrazo por detrás posando sus grandes y varoniles manos sobre las finas y pequeñas manos de su esposa. Disfrutando aquel intimo momento.

-Me pondré como un globo.-Dijo de la nada la joven.

-Pues serás un hermoso globo.-Le respondió el moreno.

-Pero seguiré siendo un globo, para terminar con mi aspecto aparte de nerd gorda. Todo por tu culpa-Dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa que extraño a su esposo.-Pero sabes, no me importa. Porque será culpa de nuestro hijo, un pequeño pedacito de ambos. Solo por eso te perdono.

-Yo ya quiero que te pongas gordita porque llevaras a mi hijo en tu vientre.-Le dijo Sasuke.

-Ojala y se parezca a ti.-Dijo la pelirosa soltando un suspiro.

-Yo quiero que se parezca a ti.-Le confeso Sasuke.

-¡Como vas a decir eso! ¿No quieres a nuestro hijo?-Pregunto exasperada la pelirosa.

-Porque lo quiero es que lo digo. Quiero que se parezca a ti, que saque tu buen corazón y nobles sentimientos y por supuesto tus bellos ojos jade.

-Gracias Sasuke, pero sigo prefiriendo que se parezca a ti. Que sea un varón idéntico a su padre.-Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Que sea una niña igualita a su madre.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en esa posición "peleando" por las características hereditarias del bebé. Cuando juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo amarían tal como fuera y mientras este sano no importaba el resto.

También acordaron que si era niña se llamaría Mikoto Uchiha y de ser niño Itachi Uchiha en memoria de su amada madre y de su hermano mayor.

**Si su enemigo aparece acechando el espejo**

**Ella le da una sonrisa y aniquila el complejo**

Se encontraban descansando o al menos ella se encontraba haciéndolo. Él se encontraba recordando cosas muy gratas la verdad es que Sakura era hermosa, estaba seguro que si dejara sus lentes un día y se pusiera un vestido veraniego y se dejara el cabello suelto quedaría perfecta para cualquiera. Pero quizá esa es una de las razones por las que la ama mas que a nadie, porque es única como una vez le dijo Naruto.

Si aunque le duela aceptarlo fue Naruto el que le hizo prácticamente aceptar lo que sentía por la pelirosa.

_Flashback:_

_Estaban los dos comiendo en Ichiharu el moreno estaba a punto de terminar su primer plato mientras que el rubio iba a pedir el cuarto. De repente el rubio hablo._

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura chan teme?-Pregunto de manera casual e inocente el rubio._

_-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Pregunto de nuevo el moreno sin inmutarse._

_-No se, es que últimamente están muy unidos.-Comento pícaramente_

_-Es mi amiga, al igual que la tuya y la de la mitad de la aldea.-Respondió el moreno tranquilo.-Además tu mismo me dijiste que ella cambio a raíz de cuando me marche, siento que se lo debo._

_-Estas seguro ¿Qué solo es eso?-Pregunto el joven rubio._

_-¿Debería ser por otra cosa?_

_-No sé, pero bueno entonces no te molestara que este a punto de irse con Sai a quien sabe donde.-Dijo el rubio de manera inocente pero en realidad quería ver si lo que decía el Uchiha eran solo palabras o algo mas._

_Sasuke sin siquiera notarlo poso sus orbes oscuras en la dirección que apuntaban las del rubio y los vio. Aquel rarito que había llegado al poco tiempo de haberse ido él. Se hizo muy amigo de Naruto y de Sakura e incluso muchas personas llegaron a considerarlo "su reemplazo" porque según esas personas se parecían, comentarios que enojaban mucho al pelinegro. Pero en estos momentos la razón por la que quería matar al pálido moreno no era esa, no era por otro motivo. Alguien le podría decir que hacia ese tipo hablando tan cálidamente con la pelirosa, él no puede hacer eso ella era su Sakura._

_¿Desde cuándo era __**su**__ Sakura eso no lo entendía? Pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que quería asesinar al moreno con sus propias manos en esos momentos._

_-Sakura es como una estrella fugaz, ves una como ellas con suerte una vez en la vida. No la dejes ir Sasuke.-Dijo el rubio con una seriedad extraña y de una manera muy sabia._

_-A veces dices cosas con sentido Naruto.-Dicho lo ultimo se levanto de la silla con la clara intención de alejar a su chica del tipo raro ese._

_Fin del Flashback._

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**Eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Es una estrella fugaz…**

Recuerda con gracia ese día, fue el día en el que se declaro a la joven y ella no se lo podía creer. Luego de que prácticamente amenazo a Sai de no acercarse a la pelirosa se la llevo de ahí y se dirigió a un bello claro donde tomo sus manos y se lo confesó.

_Flashback:_

_Estaban ahí parados uno frente al otro Sasuke la observaba y mientras mas lo hacía más seguro estaba de que era la mujer para él se armo de valor demostrando que era un autentico Uchiha y empezó a hablar._

_-Sakura se que es muy repentino y que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tu sentiste lo mismo pero no puedo evitarlo.-Comenzó a decir el moreno.-Hoy cuando te vi en charlando con esa mala copia mía yo… no te puedo explicar como me sentí… lo único que si te puedo decir es que tuve que controlarme mucho para no matarle._

_-Sasuke que estas tratando de…_

_-Déjame terminar.-La interrumpió el Uchiha.-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho Sakura._

_Sakura estaba en shock de todas las cosas que se imagino podría decirle el Uchiha nunca se le paso por la mente una confesión. Ella lo amaba ¿Y si él solo estaba jugando con ella? No lo podría soportar, no de nuevo que tome sus sentimientos y los vote a la basura. Ya no._

_-Sasuke ¿Estás bromeando cierto? Aunque déjame decirte que no es gracioso.-Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Yo no bromearía con algo tan importante y lo sabes Sakura.-Le reprendió el moreno._

_-Es que no tiene sentido, todas las mujeres de la villa se mueren por ti. ¿Por qué te enamorarías justamente de mí?_

_-Me gustas porque precisamente tú no eres igual a las demás mujeres de la villa, tu eres especial, siempre eres tú misma, nunca finges. Eres pura y noble, fuiste tú la luz que me saco de la profunda oscuridad en la que me encontraba.-Le dijo el moreno.-Te amo_

_-Yo… yo también Sasuke.-Dijo la pelirosa llorando.-Yo también te amo más que a mi vida._

_-Pero no más que yo._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Te amo Sakura.-Dijo el pelinegro besando tiernamente la frente de su esposa.

**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas**

**De esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta**

**Eh venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás**

**Pero también jamás fui tan feliz.**

Pasaron los meses y la feliz pareja ya se encontraba disfrutando de la dicha de ser padres. Mikoto Uchiha nació y tiene un parecido increíble con su padre, su cabello negro desordenado y su pálida tez la hacían ver que era una digna Uchiha, pero a pesar de lo que quería su madre salió con los ojos verdes, resplandecientes esmeraldas adornaban su pequeño y delicado rostro.

Naruto sería el padrino de la niña junto con su esposa Hinata. Aunque el moreno no lo decía abiertamente le agradecía a Naruto haberle hecho ver lo que tenía en frente.

Y asi Sasuke termino con la mujer perfecta, la mujer con la que nunca soñó terminaría casado y con una bella hija de ambos.

Sasuke nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz, tan feliz con la mujer que no soñó jamás.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

**Bueno la verdad es que la mayoría de cosas las dije arriba y pues espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia.**

**Se que Sasuke no es asi todo tiernito pero me encanta imaginármelo en ese plan. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen Reviews!!**

**Acepto criticas sugerencias consejos, bueno todo menos insultos!! Jejeje **

**Le dedico esta historia a las chicas que ocupan el Nick de "Santalia" porque me ayudaron a decidirme (Vosotras entendéis) y pues espero que les guste.**

**Los/as invito a visitar mi perfil si es que les gusta Digimon y Bakugan.**

**Se despide con un beso!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa! **


End file.
